


Plugged

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief depictions of violence at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: Porn.  Check the tags.





	Plugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vicky_Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/gifts).



> This is some movieverse Nate/Wade filth that [Vicky_Strife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife) put in my head. ^^; I decided to expel it by writing it.
> 
> "You know what I would totally love? Wade wearing a pink butt plug at all times so Nate can fuck him whenever he wants. Just Nate pumping him full of cum and putting the plug back in."
> 
> And thank you, Vicky_Strife, for your beta edits and dialogue help.

There's something about violence that turns Wade on. 

He knows he's not alone in this. Riding the high of life or death, that much adrenaline in your veins after a good fight, any number of people will either react by dropping to the ground or riding the high, vomit or fuck.

He remembers it from the Canadian Airborne Regiment, the heady, no-strings-attached sex between the newer soldiers after a mission. The more experienced you got, generally the less violently you hit the high or low and the less you participated, the less desperate you were for a release. At this point, Wade is so used to violence that he's almost immune, and all the superheroes around him are either too jaded or too intent on acting like boy scouts to participate.

Yet a fight is still sexy. In a weird way. Shouldn't be, but the thrill of an impossible shot, the visceral shiver down his arm as his katana thrusts through flesh, the spray of blood as he rips it to the side...

The sheer power of a grenade in his hand, destruction contained and ready to blow when he pulls the pin...

A knife sliding home between ribs, the gasp on blood-flecked lips of an enemy...

Okay, he is probably a bit fucked up.

But even if it’s _kind of_ sexy, he hasn't gotten _seriously_ turned on by it in years. Mostly. Usually.

Until Cable.

That time sliding son of a bitch showed up and shot some guy right though the head. For Wade.

Boom. Headshot. Blood spraying the camera.

It was so sweet. He can't remember the last time someone did that for him. It was like Cable had brought him flowers or something.

Watching Cable kill people. Killing people with Cable. Having Cable kill people for him. Are there other ways to combine Cable, killing people, and himself in a sentence? Anyway, Cable does them all, and all of them have started to go straight to Wade’s libido. He hasn’t felt this horny after a fight since he was a teenager.

He wonders if Cable feels the same way. When he holds his gaze for a moment after Wade kills someone for him, is it appreciation or annoyance? When he growls curses and calls Wade a sex toy, is he angry or oversexed? Or both?

Does the time soldier let _his_ eyes follow Wade when he’s not looking, the way Wade does with Cable?

With Cable’s ass. The old guy has a great set of _ass_ ets, especially when he bends over, everything pressed tight and outlined...

And then Wade gets an idea. Wade gets a horrible, awful, amazing, insane idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sales clerk is perky. Round faced. The pink on her cheeks is a bit blotchy, but she has a wide, enthusiastic smile and doesn't look even the slightest bit judgmental when Wade--in full Deadpool costume--plunks his purchases down in front of her.

“Find everything you need?” she asks brightly.

“I sure hope so,” he jokes, “'cause otherwise there must be a really difficult asshole in my future.”

She laughs and rings him up and throws in a couple freebie condoms since he spent so much. Packs it all in a nice, plain, brown paper bag with study handles and sends him off with a call of, “Have fun!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heads back to the apartment and locks himself in his bedroom. Spreads his purchases on the bed. Rubs his hands together in cheerful anticipation. Experiment time!

He flops on the bed, shoves his costume pants down to his knees, lubes up and stretches himself for a bit with his fingers, then tries them one after another. Smeer with lube. Position, press, feel the resistance as his body pushes back, then the fullness as the toy sinks home. Pull his pants back up, wiggling his ass from side to side and squeezing his muscles while making sure to keep his knees spread provocatively. Shoving his phone back behind him at a couple angles and snapping a few photos, then pulling his pants down and pulling the toy free with a groan as his body tries to hold it in.

Repeat several times.

He leaves the last plug in as he flips through the photos, lazily and repeatedly clenching around it as he lets the commentary flow.

“Okay, #1 is out. Can’t even see it. Petite is bad, no surprise there. #2 is out too, nestles way too lovingly and unobtrusively between the cheeks. Which between you and me is a shame, because the curve on it,” he does a chef’s kiss, “is a thing of beauty. Puts pressure on all the right parts. #3, while a traditional choice in big and black and bulky is not doing it for me. That outline is just not sexy. But #4 … oh boy, that’s what I’m talking about. Hard to miss that! Boys and girls, I think we have a winner!”

If Cable’s looking, he won’t be able to miss this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wade,” Colossus rumbles at him, “is there problem? It is difficult to give mission details to everyone when you are squirming so much.”

“Problem?” Wade grimaces through the mask. “If I have problems of a not-being-noticed sort, I will make sure to let you know. You’re my fallback, big guy. Other than that, just questioning a few life choices right now. And chairs.”

Colossus sighs and continues with the briefing.

Wade’s not sure how they ended up with a legitimate conference table and cheap, armless rolling chairs, probably something to do with Weasel trying to be “professional” and “they were free”, but he’s thinking next time he starts a strike team of vigilante mercenaries, they’re all going to stand around a board to review their plans. Sitting is putting pressure on a certain intrusion in ways that are not particularly comfortable and are very distracting.

When the others file out of the room, off to grab whatever they need to retrieve or to suit up, Wade is more than overjoyed that Cable stays behind. He’s apparently conquered the office chair mechanisms, because he’s lounging in one, tipping it back lazily. His fashion horror show--sleeveless shirt and “utility bag” slung in front of him so he can sit comfortably--are on display. He’s flipping back and forth between some details Colossus shared with them on his phone, every indication of giving not one shit that Wade is there.

Wade scoots one of his crayons--it’s always important to take the right kind of notes--to the edge of the table and lets it roll off.

“Oops, clumsy me,” he says brightly. Stands, turns his ass toward Cable, and does a bend entirely from the waist to pick it up. Does his best to flex a couple muscles at the same time, forcing the toy to protrude just a bit more. The only thing missing are his stripper heels.

He feels utter glee when he hears a choked sound and a phone being fumbled and dropped onto the table top.

“Aha!” he crows in triumph as he stands and turns. “You _are_ looking!”

“Jesus, Wade! What the hell!” Cable gasps, looking scandalized and intrigued at the same time.

Wade saunters over, watches Cable clenching everywhere--jaw muscles, fists, neck--and wonders if this is going to end with his face going through the table. Ah, fuck it, you only live once. (Or more than once in his case, but who’s counting?)

He straddles Cable’s legs, slides his arms over Cable’s shoulders. Gives him his best sexy mask look.

“Did you like what you saw?”

Cable doesn’t even bat an eye. He settles hands on Wade’s hips, slides one hand back and down, pressing against the base of the toy through Wade’s costume.

“Are you seriously wearing a butt plug to a team meeting?!”

“Yep. Serves you right for calling me a jabbering butt plug. You brought this on yourself.” Cable tugs at the base of the plug and Wade groans cheerfully, wiggling against the pressure.

“I guess I did. Did you happen to think, ‘What if he _does_ notice, what am I going to do? What do I want?’”

“Excellent first question, and I’m happy to say the answer is ‘no.’ I prefer to wing these things. As for what I want … I’m wearing a butt plug. What do you _think_ I want?” He pushes his hips back against Cable’s hand that is still pressing on and running fingers across the hard base between his cheeks. He doesn’t miss the fact that Cable’s pants are developing a noticeable tent in the front.

“You crazy, sex-obsessed idiot.”

Wade is lifted and slammed none too gently back on the tabletop. At the same time the door across the room slams and locks itself. Now see, this is why he likes Cable. The guy takes _initiative_.

Like the hands currently figuring out how to get his pants yanked down his hips as far as they’ll go, which admittedly is not far at all. Damn those straps and pouches and holsters. But it’s apparently far enough, because Cable gets both hands hooked behind Wade’s knees, pushes up and back, and hisses in appreciation.

“Like what you see?” Wade purrs, knows that Cable is getting an eyeful of his ass with the plug nestled between his cheeks.

Cable looks a strange mix of shell shocked and ready to kill something, pupils blown wide and breath fast.

“Yeah,” he breathes. Yanks on his belt, thumbs his fly open, yanks his zipper down. Reaches and grabs the plug and pulls, tosses it on the table where it lands with a glassy tone, rolls in a tight circle leaving a trail of lube. Clear pretty pink. Adorable daisy design on the broad base.

He holds Wade’s knees back as he lines himself up and thrusts in without any further preliminaries.

“Fuck!” they both curse at the same time. 

Wade is gasping happily, wraps his hands around the forearms pressing him open. Muscles and prominent veins on one side, plates and interesting spaces and cables on the other. And, oh yes, it turns out that Cable is _not_ an inconsiderate jerk when it matters. He’s shifting, looking for that angle…

“Right there!” Wade gasps happily. “I am so glad you didn’t turn out to be a selfish fuckboy, oh god, keep doing that!”

Cable snarls and puts his back into it, ruts hard and vicious into Wade. “Not gonna last long,” he warns in a tight, rough voice as he’s making both Wade and the table quiver.

“Quickies are totally okay,” Wade assures him, hurriedly tugging off a glove to wrap a hand around his cock, pulling rough and fast to Cable’s rhythm. His other hand fumbles in a pouch, spilling half the contents before he pulls out a couple tissues from one of those little travel packs. (If a certain time traveling Rambo can pack around lip balm, then he can have his Hello Kitty facial tissues without shame, thank you very much. He doesn’t want spunk on the outfit right before a mission.)

It’s hard and fast and perfect and everything Cable is doing is turning him on, from precisely the way his cock drags and slides to the way some of Cable’s hair is coming loose from the product he uses and falling in front of his eyes. Cable seems just as affected, eyes roaming all over Wade and motions desperate and savage.

“Gonna come in you,” he says hoarsely, “unless…”

And, wow, verbalizing the idea of Cable’s come in his ass just pushes Wade right off the deep end, clenching and shuddering and moaning, “Do it! Fill me up!”

Cable obliges with a grunt, tensing and grinding deep in little stuttering strokes. Wade imagines Cable’s come shooting deep in his ass and moans and strokes himself through it.

They both go boneless as they finish, which is a lot easier for Wade on the table than for Cable. He looks like he wants nothing more than to collapse on top, but instead holds himself upright on those muscly arms. His eyes are wandering slowly as he pants, first down to where he’s still inside Wade, then to the side where the butt plug still lies glistening on the table top, and then finally beside Wade where the contents of the pouch are spilled. He leans and picks up one thing, turning it in his hands as he reads, and then smiles in that way that means he’s amused but it may not be good news for Wade.

“What, there’s no lube in the future, Terminator?”

Cable doesn’t answer, just pops the cap as he reaches, scoops up the plug and starts coating it again. When he steps back and his softening cock slips so wetly from Wade, it feels embarrassingly empty in Wade’s ass, and he moans needily. But it lasts only a moment because then Cable slides the plug back into him, so slick and wet that there’s no resistance at all, just a return of that glorious full feeling.

He swipes a couple of Wade’s tissues to wipe himself clean.

“I’m saving you for later. Because in case you don’t remember, we’re leaving on a mission in about 5 minutes. Clean up, Wilson, and get your ass,” he can’t seem to resist groping said body part at the same time, “in gear.”

Wade’s brain is having trouble processing, because _wow_.

“You want me to… With that…”

Cable rolls his eyes and then suddenly is leaning closer, almost nose-to-nose, crotch rubbing against Wade’s ass and nudging the plug in sinful ways.

“I want you to go kill some creeps for me, with me, with my come in your ass. And you’d better not fuck it up, because if you do it right, then I’m going to bend you over and fill you again, plug you again. And then I’ll bring you back here and fill you _again_. Fuck you until you can’t hold any more, until my come is dripping down your legs. Sound good?”

An embarrassing needy whimpering noise is all that Wade can manage.

“Good boy.” Cable pats his cheek fondly and then is off him and heading out of the room, leaving Wade rock hard on the table and the most eager he’s ever been to go kill some evil punks.

He fist pumps. “Best. Plan. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [withoutaconscienceorafilter](https://www.tumblr.com/withoutaconscienceorafilter) or [quakeyfic](https://www.tumblr.com/quakeyfic) on Tumblr.
> 
> Comments are loved and appreciated. <3


End file.
